


Spockin' It

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock treats himself to a very relaxing break after long hours at the terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spockin' It

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of fan fiction and a prompt from who else but my little gaylord.

It had been a long day for Spock. He had spent hours upon hours bent over his desk and reading back different statistics for the captain. He was finally ordered a break and he was going to spend it well. 

The first thing he did was lay on his back on his neatly made bed. Then he kicked off his boots and relaxed for a few minutes. He got to thinking about past encounters with his crew members and it reminded him of last years Christmas party where McCoy had gotten incredibly drunk. Spock smiled thinking back to how stupid McCoy made himself and then remembered that he had documented that moment. 

Spock opened the secret compartment that was attached to the underside of his bed and pulled out a folder of pictures. There was one of Kirk in that dress that Spock got him back on Tanis IV, one of Sulu's ballsack (Which Spock loved to stare at for hours on end), and then the one he was looking for. It was McCoy in an ugly Christmas sweater with his face all screwed up and a beer in his hand. Just touching the picture caused his little flaccid dick to wiggle. 

He pulled his pants off and whipped that green johnson out. He slowly started to move his hand up and down the shaft as he looked at McCoy in that picture. “Surely some good masturbation material.” He said out loud. He started going faster and faster. But he was not getting much out of it. So, he decided to stand up. Now he was bent over while still looking at the picture and rubbing his cock. Out of nowhere he starts to jump up and down wildly yanking at his off color organ. He started making bird sounds and saying “Blrrrgh. Blrrrrgh ahhhhh gggrrrrriiiiiiuuuuuuhhhhh.” Until the final “Huuuuuuaaaaaghhhhh.” and his sperm flew across the room and knocked over his expensive vase. He ran over, his already soft dick flopping about and throwing excess semen here and there as he stepped down, and looked at the damage that was done. 

He started crying because this was the one vase that Kirk bought him on the last shore leave and it symbolised their one year of dating. He now destroyed it because we was whacking it to the doctor. How could he ever explain this to his love?


End file.
